


Sweet on You

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cupcakes, Food Porn, M/M, Sweetness, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Agent 007 gives cupcakes for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Apparently, Q really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

> Bond woos Q by leaving him cupcakes with those little candy hearts that say things like ‘be mine’ on them. — anon

It was February 1st when Q received the first powder blue box on his desk. Curious, Q had opened it without hesitation.

There was a cupcake sitting inside. And not an ordinary cupcake one bought for birthday parties. This one looked like it had been tended to individually, it was the kind that said quality over quantity.

There was a candy heart settled in the buttercream frosting.  _Be Mine._  Q smiled softly. There was only one person in MI6 that would be seeking out the Quartermaster for Valentine’s season. The fact a large “7” had been written on the box hadn’t been subtle either.

But it was cute none the less. Q set aside the cupcake, he would enjoy it with his lunch (and enjoy it he did—the cupcake had been a wonderfully sweet strawberry).

The next day had been French vanilla cupcake with the heart  _Cutie Pie_ on top. Q couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of James even  _saying_  the phrase “cutie pie.”  He supposed James could have taken it a step further and written “Q-T Pie,” a step he was glad the agent had forgone.

The next day’s message had been  _Loverboy_ on a rich Carrot cupcake with decadent cream cheese icing.

Then  _Sweet Talk_ on top of a Salted Caramel cupcake.

By the time the following week rolled around, Q had come to expect the cupcakes on his desk in the morning. As much as he was reluctant to admit it (at least, out loud), the little gifts brought a smile to his face. Who would have thought that 007, master of seduction and quick tumbles in the sheets, could be so attentive to sweet and charming gifts?

So when Q opened that day’s box, and saw a white heart with  _It’s Love_  written on it, nestled in the middle of a dark chocolate gaunache, something in Q’s gut told him it was no longer about being sweet. The cake was rich and smooth…much like Q expected James to be.

 _Love You_ on top of a Red Velvet cake. By now, Q had taken to making sure no one saw him when he opened his little gift. So no one could see him blushing as bright red at the message. He stared at the cupcake in shock. How the hell was he supposed to respond to a message like  _that?_

In the end, he responded he same was he always did, eating the offered gift with much gusto.

He had long since stopped waiting until lunch to enjoy them.

Q lost his breath when he read  _My Love_  on top of another chocolate cupcake. He knew James’s history, he knew he didn’t  _have_  loves, he had conquests. The thought of being  _“the love”_ of one of the most deadly men on the planet was both thrilling and terrifying.

It wasn’t just a chocolate cupcake, Q realized after he took a bite, there was a rich and sweet cream cheese mousse in the center. In the reflection of one of his computers, Q could see a white smudge on his upper lip. He blushed, thinking of a completely  _different_  white substance. But, instead of using a napkin, he decided to lick the offending mess off his lip.

And if he was daydreaming of other activities for the rest of the day…no one had to know.

 _Love Me_ was all the last one said. Q hadn’t even taken a bite of the dark black cupcake and he knew it was going to be rich. Only James Bond could make cupcakes and candy hearts into a steamy seduction tool. It was either that, or Q was developing a food fetish.

He was right, it was a rich cake. Dark chocolate with a cherry cordial in the center, so moist and juicy, some of the bright red liquid made its way down his chin.

And if Q just looked at his reflection for a bit before cleaning his face, he certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Finally, when the Valentine’s Day rolled around, Q asked James to come down to his office to try a new piece of equipment.

James came into the office with his usual greeting. Unfortunately, that greeting died in his throat when he saw Q.

Q, who was sitting on his desk, cupcake in hand. Q, who had a smudge of white frosting on his lip. And in the middle of that smudge there was a candy heart.

 _Kiss Me_ , it said.

James Bond was always one to follow his Quartermaster’s orders. 


End file.
